Dude Don't Scare Me!
by Alfred-Kun
Summary: RomaniaxAmerica. i did this because it needs more love w Summary - It was the 30th and tomorrow will be Halloween. America gets excited. England not so much... But when America and Romania meet. something happens. Romania is planning to scare America but he didn't think it would go so planned. and it goes over the top Contains Yaoi. Some scones may have been harmed in this fanfic


**America x Romania – **

**Title - Dude. Don't Scare ME!**

**I love RomaniaxAmerica... maybe because I've gotten into it with my Friend who rp'd as Romania. XD**

**RomaniaxAmerica need more love ;w; so I'm gonna make some stories about them :D**

**Hope you like them!~ and i hope you like this one~**

**M rated in this chapter or the next... =w=**

**warning – Yaoi. (BL = Boy love ) and scones...**

**First Fanfic about America and Romania~ ^w^**

**I do not own Hetalia... if i did... * Cries and goes in her corner ***

In the Morning, America woken up from his dream, a dream about hamburgers and milkshakes and how he could just eat them all the time without being sick. Sadly, that dream had to end. The poor American sighed and roamed around the comfy bed. "Mmm... so warm~" he mumbled as he squished the pillow against his naked body. A bit of drool was hanging out of his mouth and onto the pillow; he dreamt about hamburgers again and again; tasting the meat, the pickles, the cheese, everything that he loved about them. Sadly a pissed off Englishman yelled at him. "WAKE UP YOU GIT!" now the dream was over. He mumbled a bit so the annoyed England wont hear him... "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "Nothing..." America sighed; pulling the covers off him. He went to the edge of the bed; placing his feet on the floor so he could stand up.

England blushed a bit; seeing America naked. "America... Put some cloths on." He looked away; a bit flushed as he didn't want to see America's Florida. America looked at England and shrugged. "Yeah Yeah..." he answered back at England, heading towards the dresser and grabbing a pair of underwear, his favourite. Superman ones~ so he placed them on and looked around for a Pair of jeans and a shirt. After some minutes of finding he has what he needs and puts them on.

"Okay. Done" he said as he glanced at England's blushing face. It kinda crept him out a bit; but he knew England liked him... but he really didn't like England back but he couldn't say it; he didn't want to hurt England's feelings.

"Thank god... bloody hell" England rolled his eyes as he went out of the room. After he went; America sighed with relief, he noticed the calendar on his wall, next to his burger picture. He went closer; looking at the date. "30th..." What did that mean... He thought for a bit then a light bulb flashed above his head. "Tomorrow is... OH. MY. GOD!" He turned into a hyper kid and jump up and down. "TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN!" He screamed with excitement. He couldn't wait for Halloween, all of the candy will be his! And he'll be pigging out~ "YEY!" He jumped with joy. "SHUT IT WILL YOU!" England threw a hard scone at America's head, but that didn't stop America's hyperness. "DUDE! HALLOWEEN!" He pointed to the calender, pointing to the 31st of October.

"Dude. We should get some like... Awesome costumes! I wanna be a werewolf! You should be like a wicked witch!" America got too excited as his sparkling eyes glazed at England.

"U-Uhm.. Yeah... lets go now.." England smiled slightly at America. "Woohoo!" America grabbed England's hand and dashed out of the household; running towards the city.

"Woah! America! YOU BLOODY WANKER! SLOW DOWN!" but America wouldn't stop. He ran in till he stopped by a Halloween shop that was opened for people who wanted anything for Halloween. Like Costumes; candy bags. All that stuff.

America opened the door; entering the weird looking shop, he quickly spotted the werewolf costumes. "Oooh!" he went to the werewolf costume; seeing the tag. "Awesome~" He looked at the costume again. It had dirty blonde fur, and ragged cloths. The ears were soft; the second ear had like someone bit it off. But it was perfect. He looked behind it. Seeing a dirty blonde fluffy tail. He loved it. It was everything that he imagined. "Iggy! I got mine!" America grabbed the costume and bought it to the counter, paying for his awesome costume.

After some minutes of waiting. England found a Witch outfit. It had a dark purple witchy like coat and a dark purple hat with two spiders and some webs. He shrugged and got it. It was all he could find; the rest was... a bit boring for him. He went to the counter that America went to and bought it with his own money.

"Alfred.." England glanced at America who was getting excited as he stared at the werewolf costume. "Bloody hell... can we just go now?" he questioned. But America was just so glued onto the Werewolf costume. He can't wait for tomorrow to come~

"Come on you fool..." He grabbed America's hand and lead him outside; hearing noises from the busy streets in the city. He walked down the path, still holding America's hand as he looked around. While England was looking around America held a plastic bag that had his costume.

America couldn't wait for Halloween!

000

Romania woke up, pushing the coffin lid open. He yawned and stretched as he got out of the wooden coffin. His left hand rubbed his right sleepy eye as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where he had most of his fresh blood stored. Romania opened the fridge; seeing his own little blood bank. He withdrew one and pieced his sharp fangs in it, draining all of the blood out of it and throwing in the bin next.

He didn't mind the taste of blood in the morning. But he thought it be better if it was human blood, fresh from the vein. "Mmm~" He smiled as his mind went to somewhere else. He was thinking of a human being and how he drained it, tasting their delicious blood on his tongue and fangs, what a taste...

"Hmm.." the thought bubble popped, meaning that hes back to the real world. He looked around; seeing his calender up on the wall next to the fridge... he looked and saw it was the 30th of October. "Halloween Tomorrow. Hehe~ Great~" He smiled with glee. Children coming up to his door to ask candy and he could just scare them and watch them cry and run away back to their parents and you wont get beaten up. Because you know? Its Halloween!

So he got dressed up; in some normal cloths like normal people wear these days. Some pants, a shirt, some underwear and a pair of trainers or whatever. After that he went out into the daylight. Hes pretty used to the daylight, and people thought vampires couldn't go out in the sunlight. "What a big lie..." He mumbled as he walked across the street, heading towards the city.

He walked and walked in till he stopped by a Halloween shop, he went inside; opening the door and looking. He might as well buy some decorations for his castle. So, Romania looked around, eyeing the costumes and decorations he saw. He tried to think but this guy was talking to much. He glared at the blonde person with glasses but the person didn't notice him. He was just so glued to the costume. "Uhm... Sir." He said but the person turned the other way with the costume in his hand; saying. "IGGY! I got mine!" walking to the counter and buying the costume.

Romania sighed and went back to looking at the decorations. He found some scary ones that he liked, he got a half eaten corpse as one of them, a skeleton with spiders coming out of its eyes and much more that he thought kids would be scared of.

He smiled and went back outside, two plastic bags full of decorations. Romania looked around and saw the person again with another person. _'That must be Iggy...'_ He thought as he watched them holding hands. Wait... he saw the person called Iggy look around and he got a glimpse of the bushy eyebrows. "Wait... I know him." It was England but who was the other person. Well he wanted to find out so he called out for them. "Oi~ England!" He ran up to them, seeing England look at him and wave, he was still holding the person's hand.

"Oh Hey." England smiled as he kept holding America's hand. America turned and saw the person running up to England. "Hey England. I didn't know you had friends~" He joked as England glared at him. "I do to have friends! And this is Romania." "Oh Hey dude~" He said and smiled at Romania.

Romania had a good look at the person. Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a perfect smooth face and a lovely nec- Lets not get to hasty now...

"Hello there, uhm..." "America." America corrected him as Romania nodded. "America~" he proudly said as he smiled at the American. Romania couldn't help but stare at the American's neck. That smooth neck that needed to be bitten into... He really wanted to slap himself now... he shouldn't think of these things at a time like this.

"Whats the matter dude? You keep staring at me..." America questioned at the vampire. Well he didn't know he was a vampire. No one told him. So he just thought Romania was just another human nation with like... nothing wrong with him. (Yeah right =w= America can't you see!? Hes a vampire DX! )

"Oh nothing..." He said as he looked away; he felt a blush rush to his cheeks. Now why the hell was he blushing for? He sighed and turned. "Well. I have to go..." He said and disappeared into the crowd of noisy, busy people.

"Bye D-" America noticed the man was now gone, into the crowd. He wanted to say goodbye but i guess his timing for a bit off. Damn.

Romania got back to his castle at 5:34 PM. He used the time he had to put up the decorations around the castle. Placing pumpkins next to the doorway; placing the half eaten corpse on the pathway to his castle, etc etc~

He dusted his hands off as he looked at the castle proudly. He was amazed at the job he did. It was just... PERFECT!

He checked the time and saw it was now midnight... wow... he didn't even notice it was even dark!? Wow... it toke about 7 hours to put the decorations up. Oh well. "It was worth it." he said and went back into the castle.

He wore his bat patterned Pjs and went to bed, or Coffin... he crossed his arms and crossed his eyes, excited for tomorrow. Well today actually. Well- Whatever... ( =_= )

He slowly went to sleep; smiling as well.

000

America woken up again, smiling with happiness as he threw the covers off him and looked at

the calender. "31st of October!" he squealed as he jumped up and down like a hyper kid he was.

England appeared next to the doorframe in America's room; rubbing his sleep eyes.. "for fuck sake... its 5 in the morning. Go back to sleep!" He yelled in a sleepy tone and went back to his own room; falling onto the bed and covering himself with green silk blankets.

Sadly. America was to excited to go back to sleep. But after a minute or so. He wondered. _'What to do...' _He thought to himself as he walked around; rubbing his fake beard like a wizard does when he needs to think. "Hmm..." then the idea popped out! BURGERS! OF COURSE!

He rushed downstairs and into the kitchen but then his face went pale, seeing a plate of cooked... s-scones on the table... he slowly went back; glaring at those horrible... evil... SCONES! He screamed like a girl and went back upstairs! "EEK!~"

"Pfft..." the englishman giggled as he heard America scream like a girl. He couldn't help but giggle into the white comfy pillow. Oh god... hes gonna have fun today. He might as well make faces out of those scones to scare America more and more~ oh what a lovely idea~

America was now hiding under the covers, wishing the scones would just be sucked into a black hole... but that's never gonna happen. Well. It would happen if it was in space but not here on earth...

America had to risk it... he had to... touch the scones and place them in the bin, then he grabbed the bin bag and went outside. England just watched out of his window. "What the bloody hell is he doing." He watched America dig a hole and place the bin bag in it. Then America filled that hole with dirt. Then he got a sign with his hand writing on and placed it on the ground where the bin bag of scones were. It said. "A Grave for these Evil Scones. Dude. They are just horrible." England screamed as he banged on the window. "YOU BLOODLY WANKER! THEY ARE NOT HORRIBLE AND EVIL!" America looked up and smiled and waved at England.

"Hehe..." an awkward laugh went out of his mouth as he saw England just raging behind that window. Thank god that hes outside or that English dude would of killed him by now. Thank god...

He noticed England was grinning. _'Why is he grinning?' _He thought as the Englishman pointed downwards. So he looked down. Seeing himself in his underwear. (I Love New york underwear~ )

"Oh... Fuck." he swore then he looked back up again; seeing that bastard giggle at him. He gasped as he can't go back in the house... he knew that another plate of scones were waiting for him and he can't bare touching those tainted scones. And if he said tainted scones out loud... he would get killed again by England... again.

What will he do now...? He can't go back. "Hmm... I'll just go to Canada's place." he said to himself, rubbing his chin. _'But... i can't go there like this..' _He looked around, sadly. Nothing he saw was any use to him. "Oh well." he waved England goodbye and went off to Canada's place.

He blushed with embarrassment at the people who was looking at him. He walked through the streets with only his underwear. '_Just think that they are staring at your perfect abs dude..' _He heard some girls giggled and blush and the others. Mainly dudes were just like... What the fuck.

He made it to Canada's place with a proud manly face on. He knocked on Canada's door and waited... "..." He knocked on it again. "..." and again... "..." and again "..." Then he banged on it, not noticing that he bashed the door down. And you know who was going to open the door... Canada. ((=w=;))

"Uhm... A-Al..." Canada stared at his big brother, then his face turned red. Seeing his big brother half naked. "Hey Bro~" Canada got a hug from America. So Canada blushed bright red. "A-Al... Where are your cloths?" He asked as he kept looking away from America. America giggled as he knew Canada was just embarrassed. "No need to look away Mattie~ You saw it before.." He rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "Oh. Can i barrow some of your cloths dude... I can't go back into mine because an evil little English dude is living there." He said while Canada just looked at him with a deadpan face. "Yeah..." the only thing he said.

"Al... Remember when you were staying here because you thought there was a ghost living under your bed. Well. Your cloths are still here..." America gasped. "D-Dude... don't speak about past lifes.." "It was two days ago Al..." America gave Canada an awkward laugh and went inside. Canada just stayed and looked down at his broken door. "Al..." He sighed and picked up the door and placed it back in its place. While Canada was trying to fix his door. America went into Canada's bedroom, seeing some cloths of his. So he placed them on and went back to Canada.

He saw Canada using a screwdriver for the bolts in the door frame; screwing them in so the door wont fall down again. "Dude... how did you break your own door.." He said, forgetting that he was the one who broke it... Canada just rolled his eyes and focused on the door. America shrugged and opened the broke door and left.

"AL!" Canada shouted as he saw the bolts pop out and watched the door fell back on the floor... he sighed as he had to do it... all again~

America whistled as the same people stared at him like back then. But this time he had cloths on. He walked down the pavement, going back to his house- *** Bump * **"Hey Dude... watch it.." He opened his eyes, noticing the person he bumped into. "You watch it.." he mumbled as he looked at America. "Oh hey Romania~" Romania blinked his eyes, checking if that was really America. And it was. "Hey~" He smiled, he didn't know why but he felt a bit happy when hes sees or is with America.

"Sooo~" America grumbled a bit as he stared at Romania. "Whatcha doing?" He said in his American language~ "Nothing really... just-" he stopped talking and looked at a lady... "Be right back..." Romania reached the lady; he had a chat with her then he lead her into a dark alleyway. America couldn't help but be curious but this time. He just stood still. Waiting for Romania to get back.

Romania pieced his fangs in the young lady's neck; drinking most of her blood so the lady will slowly pass out. "Ughh..." the lady whispered as her body slides down the brick wall. He licked the lady's neck, licking up the blood so her neck will stop bleeding.

"Thank you~" he whispered as he licked the remain of the blood off his mouth and fangs and went back to America, smiling. "Yo~ Wheres the lady?" he looked around, seeing no lady that Romania chatted to. "Oh. She went home. She was looking tired." "Oooh~"

"So Dude. Have anything planned for Halloween?" America asked as he stared at the Romanian. "Oh Yes~ I do." "Oh! What is it!" He got a bit hyper as he waited for the answer. But he never got it. "Secret~" Romania pressed his index finger on his own mouth. "Awww... man.." America pouted like a kid._ 'So cute...' _Romania thought. '_Wait... did i... Nah~' _He shook his head as he looked away from the American. America gave Romania a question look. "Oh well~ are you giving out candy? Or going out?" "Giving out... 'candy'" when he said that last word. He grinned with excitement and glee. "Cool~ I'll be coming to yours then~" then the Idea popped in Romania's head as he grinned more. "Oh good~" "Dude. Whats the address?" "Oh here." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the address in black ink. Then he gave it to America who was smiling so he smiled as well. Somehow he really like that smile, it was so joyful like a kid's smile.

"Well i have to go. I need to clean some tainted stuff at mine..." He gulped as he waved goodbye at Romania whilst walking towards his place. Romania waved back. "Byee~"

After Romania saw America disappear in the distrance. He grinned again. "If America comes to mine... then i can scare him~ i can't wait to see the look on his face~" he giggled as he went back to his castle.

000

"AWOOO~!" America howled as he was in his costume. He looked in the mirror, seeing how hot and cool he looks~ people will be jealous~ he came out of the bathroom and walked around, looking for something. "There it is~" he grabbed the dog leash that he needed. It was simply a ragged collar with a chain attached to it. He placed it around his neck and smiled. "IGGY~~!" His feet/paws ran along the floor and down the stairs, noticing England in his witch outfit. "Now you look more like a Witch~" "Uhm... Why do you say that?" England glanced at him.

"Wellll~ I noticed you do black magic and stuff. So a witch is perfect for ya!~" he earned a glare from England, gulping a bit. "I should be a warlock. Not a witch..." "Oh well!" England sighed and facepalmed himself.

"Come on~ lets go~" They both went out of the house, it was now dark with twinkling stars in the sky. It looked beautiful as America looked up.

"Okay.." He bought the piece of paper out with the address that Romania wrote down for him.

"This way~" he pointed and went that way, walking down the pavement, seeing tricker treaters along the way. He saw ghosts, witches, zombies even a werewolf like him!

After about an hour of walking, he finally found it. He looked up and saw the old castle with awesome scary decorations. Romania did an awesome job making the place look scary and cool~

America and England walked up to the Castle. But they got delayed by France who'm toke England away from America. "HEY! WAIT! STOP!" He screamed as he struggled but France had a good grip on him and whisked him away. America just waved at them; saying goodbye. Then he continued to go up to the castle. He saw children screaming and running down; away from the castle. America looked at the door and saw Romania giggling.

Romania giggled as he saw the children run away. They were scared because he used his real fangs to scare them plus he had some fake blood on his face and a cloak that was wrapped around him like Dracula.

He stopped giggling as he noticed the American waking up to him. "Dude... Why the hell did you scare those children away?" Romania felt a glare hit at him. "Its Halloween~ I just wanted to scare them..." He pouted. "Annnd wheres the candy?" he crossed his arms and looked at Romania. "U-Uhm..." _'Wait... Maybe if i can...' _"Its inside~" He stepped out of America's way, pointing inside so America could go in. "Awesome!~" he went in; hearing the door slam behind him. "Dude?!" he looked behind him, seeing no Romania. "D-Dude?" he whispered as he tried to open the door. But it was locked.

"R-Romania... dude...?" America walked in the hallway, looking around; seeing pictures and other things that were really and he means really old. He walked into some bedroom; seeing a red silken queen-sized bed. He looked around more; seeing long rich red curtains, an dark oak wardrobe and a big red carpet on the dark wooden floor.

Romania was in the dark oak wardrobe; the two doors were barely open so Romania could peek at the American who was shivering in fear. He smiled as America looked away from the wardrobe. This was his chance. He opened the wardrobe's doors and grabbed America, making America scream a bit. Then he pulled America quickly in the wardrobe. The wardrobe doors slammed close. Now there was just America and Romania in the dark, in the wardrobe. Romania had his arms wrapped around America, breathing against his neck.

"E-Ekk.." America whimpered as he felt the arms around him and the breath against his neck. "Hehe~" the voice giggled creepy as America struggled a bit. Romania used one of his legs to get it in front of America's right leg. Trapping it with his. He did the same with his other leg. So now, America couldn't escape.

"G-Get off me... dude..." He tried to struggle but it was no use. The person or ghost, had him.

Romania stared at America's neck, he felt his instincts kicking in. "What a nice neck you have..." He smirked as he licked it gently, feeling America shiver a bit. He licked it again; tracing his tongue upwards along the neck.

"M-mm.." Romania felt hands on his arms, they were gripping on them, trying to escape but he wont let America escape... not just yet. He was having his fun. He softly nibbled on America's neck, earning a little soft moan. He smiled and did it again, hearing more moans.

"So Sweet.." he whispered as his fangs popped out; piecing the American's neck, draining some blood. "A-Ahh.." he moaned again but more louder this time. Romania pulled his fangs out; somehow... he was getting turned on by America's moaning. He used one of his hands to go under America's costume, feeling the chest upwards in till he reaches a hard bud, his fingers slowly went across it then he used them to pinch the buds, making America moan again.

"Such sweet sounds~" He mumbled as he kept playing with America's buds, nibbling the neck at the same time.

"Mmm.." Romania's other hand went down to the waist line of America's costume, his hand flickered under the pants and felt the hard member under the boxers that America had on. He kept America trapped as his fingers traced along the bulge.

"H-Hahh~" America kept struggling... he didn't want to be raped in a Wardrobe! "P-Please stop..." he whispered as Romania didn't stop at all. Romania was getting turned on more; he could feel the tightness in his pants. He moaned as he rubbed his own hard on against America's butt. Romania left a trail of kisses on his neck as he kept rubbing against America.

America felt his back against the wardrobe now. The person must of stitched places. A pair of lips smacked against his; he felt the person's tongue shove into his mouth, attacking his tongue.

"MMPH!" His hands were on the unknown person's chest, trying to push the man off him.

Romania bought America closer to his body, he pulled both of their pants and underwear down and grabbed both of their hard members, rubbing them together and moaning together... "Ahh"

Romania kept kissing America, rubbing their members together. Romania was getting horny every time America moaned. It was like a drug to him. But a good one.

America looked at the Person's eyes, it was a red colour... red... "R-Romania?" He said... "Romaniaa!~" He moaned louder as he came. "America!~" Romania moaned as well, along with America as he came to.

"Hehe~" he went back to kissing America. America was surprised, but somehow, he kissed back. Romania eyes got a bit wide as he felt America kissing him back. He slowly stepped back, not breaking the kiss. He used one of his hands to open the wardrobe doors then he stepped out with America, turning around so America would be the one stepping back now.

Romania leaded America to the red silken queen-sized bed; the American got pushed, his back landed on the silken sheets. He looked up, seeing lust in Romania's eyes.

Romania couldn't take it anymore; he removed all of their clothing, leaving America's dog leash. Oh he was going to have fun~

He pulled on the chain, making America lean up, his face was getting closer to his. They both kissed eagerly; tongues clashing against each other. He pulled the chain again, making America go down a bit. "Suck~" he ordered as America was near Romania's hard member... "Suck..." he said again, pulling the chain near his member. America blushed and licked the member, then he sucked on it lightly. He heard Romania moaned softly as he kept sucking faster; using his tongue to lick the shaft.

Romania bucked his hips, bucking his member into America's mouth. His hands was now running through America's blonde hair, touching a certain nantucket. Making America moan and mumbled around the member.

"Ahhh~"

He pulled the member out and turned America around, so the American would be on his hands and knees. Romania sucked on his three fingers before inserting one in, hearing a grunt from the American.

He thrusted the finger in and out, repeating the process again and again in till he inserted a second finger, scissoring inside. He heard America moan more. He just loved how America sounded like, his sexy sweet moans were going through his ears.

"Ahh... R-Romania..." he mumbled as he moaned; feeling the two fingers thrusting inside of him. Romania smiled as he added a third finger; hearing America wince in pain. America slowly adjusted himself... "G-Go on.." so Romania did. He thrusted the three fingers in and out. Making America moan again.

"Ahh!" Romania pulled them out and inserted his own hard member in, pushing it slowly in.

Once he was fully inside, he pulled back and thrust it back in. Hearing a lovely moan from the American.

His thrusts were getting faster as the American wanted more. He leaned down to bite America's neck again but without drawing any blood. He pulled his fangs out and placed his hands on America's hips; thrusting in harder.

"Ahhh!" he tangled his fingers in the red silken sheets, moaning as he felt Romania inside of him. Romania turned America around so his back would be on the bed and Romania could look at America's face.

Romania shoved his mouth against America's lips, kissing him eagerly again. Both of them were enjoying it, feeling the pleasure they were both getting. Romania slowly feels like he might release soon. And by the look on America's face. He was to.

He grabbed the hard member and stroked it as he thrust in harder and faster; earning many many moans from America... "R-Roma... I'm... AHH!" America came against his chest and stomach. Romania speeded up the thrusting, releasing into America. "Ahh~" He moaned sweetly as he pulled out.

"..." America was now panting slightly as he tried to regain his breathing. His cheeks were still blushing; a red rosy colour. He laid there while Romania got up and dressed himself. "I'm...Sorry." he said as he lowered his head. He didn't mean to do this... he just... he couldn't stop his damn instincts...

"..." America groaned and stood up, looking at Romania. "Thanks for... taking my virginity away..." he sighed. Romania felt a bit of guilt in him as he looked at America.

"And you could of told me you were a vampire... England is going to kill me when he sees this..." his fingers traced over the bite marks. Romania blushed as he saw them. "Sorry..." he said once again.

"I am truly sorry... please let me do something to show you I'm sorry..." he pleaded; hands together as he looked at America. "Fiiine... Lets go trick and treating~" he smiled slightly as he placed his costume back on.

Romania looked at America. Feeling a bit of happiness again within him and his heart. He smiled and grabbed America's hand. "Lets go then~" they went outside and out on the streets; knocking on each door, seeing a human open the door to pour some candy into their buckets.

After all that. They returned to the castle. America got a load of candy in his bucket, he can not wait to eat them! Hes sooo going to get a sugar rush~

Romania just smiled as he saw the American eat some of the candy. Somehow, he felt his heart beating; pounding against his chest _'What is this...' _He placed his hand on his chest, where the heart is. It felt strange... but nice. The feeling was somehow... perfect. He looked at America and his heart was pounding again. The American didn't notice it, he kept eating the candy.

_'I'm in...' _He thought

"Love..."

America looked at him with a questioning face. Romania just blushed and looked away.

**Hope you like it! ^w^**

**I miiiight do anoher one. Like a second chapter.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Peace out! * Disappears ***


End file.
